marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Koenig (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Billy Koenig (identical brother); Sam Koenig (identical brother); Thurston Koenig (identical brother); L.T. Koenig (older sister); | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Providence | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = | Origin = Communications agent stationed at a remote S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Providence | Creators = Brent Fletcher | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Agent Eric Koenig was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and a confidante of Director Nicholas Fury. After the Battle of New York, Agent Koenig was transferred to a secret base in Canada that he dubbed "Providence." His mission there was a highly classified need-to-know assignment from Director Fury himself. When Agent Coulson and his team arrived at Providence, Koenig was there to greet them. Taking Coulson aside, he explained that Fury was still alive, after broader S.H.I.E.L.D. communications had indicated his death, but that his survival was to be known to only a select few. Koenig's distrust of Coulson's team had him subject each of them to an exhaustive lie-detection test. All of the team passed and were presented with identification lanyards, although Agent Ward had difficulty in answering some of the questions, prompting Koenig to pull a gun on him. Ward ultimately bluffed his way through his reason for being at the base, leaving Koenig little option but to vet him as he had the others. When Coulson split the team, Koenig was left at the base with Ward and Skye. He was apprehensive about Skye's plan to hack the NSA for surveillance of the Fridge raid, and tried to dissuade her from it, but Skye's persuasiveness and the lure of living a little on the edge got the better of him and he agreed to let her continue. While she was gone, he was approached by Agent Ward who strangled him with a garrot wire and stuffed his body in a vent above a storage room. His body was found by Skye, who realizes Ward's true allegiance but acts none the wiser about it and left a warning for the rest of the team. Sometime later, Agent Simmons found Koenig's body and her post-mortem examination confirmed that Ward murdered him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Patton Oswalt portrays Agent Koenig in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Providence", and "The Only Light in the Darkness". | Trivia = * Agent Koenig has Level 6 clearance. *Agent Koenig is an avid player of Call of Duty. *Eric and his brother Billy gave each other nicknames in their youth, the former being called "Lightning Foot". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Эрик Кейниг (199999) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 6 Category:Government Agents Category:Eric Koenig (Earth-199999)/Quotes Category:Koenig Family Category:2014 Character Debuts